The present invention relates to identifying whether certain textual computer code or other software is regulated by a governing agency, and more specifically, to systems, methods, devices, and articles of manufacture that classify the export status of source code or other computer software code using a dynamic or iterative training process for identifying and tagging the code.
The United States Department of Commerce includes a Bureau of Industry and Security (BIS). This Bureau, like other similarly situated regulating agencies around the world, is responsible for implementing and enforcing export regulations. These regulations include the export and re-export of many commercial items, including software. In certain instances approval in the form of a license may be required for commercial export of software or other regulated products from the United States. When software is the commercial item being exported the textual language of the software can be determinative as to whether or not an export license may be needed to export the software. Thus, much effort has been devoted to culling through and sorting software code to determine whether or not the code is subject to regulation and export licensing. Encryption software is an example of code commonly subjected to export licensing requirements.